jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool
Hey, hey, hey! It's me, ' Deadpool'! Welcome to my page! I'm a character from the Marvel franchise. I'm both a good guy AND a bad guy (though I honestly do bad things). I'm a superhuman mercenary hired to kill for money. (Be lucky i don't come for you! *laughs* Just kidding.) They call me the "Merc with a Mouth", for a very good reason, I talk a lot, even though mercenaries are suppose to be silent assassins. Believe it or not, I wasn't like before, my real name is Wade Winston Wilson, and I dreamed of becoming the world's next superhero,but then, I turned 16 and got diagnosed with Cancer, I gave up everything to free others from the suffering on a person, myself doomed to die. One day I was offered up to some scientists in Canada (my home country where I was born), and injected into me, Wolverine's regenerative serum, and got superhuman strength, and the ability to regenerate my cells, faster than the cancer can do me in. Eventually I broke out, and was nicknamed the King of Deadpool, eventually taking on that as my name. I pretty much also a lot of weapons and extra stuff, as well including breaking the forth wall (which is how I can talk to you guys right now), and I can pull out weapons from out of nowhere, an ability called the Magic Satchel Bag. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys are interested in some of the other characters on the wiki, so I'll see you guys later. Oh yeah, and there is one more thing I want to say to you wikia members before I go on a mission, BONZAI! Trivia *I will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey, Pooh, Jak, Daxter & Friends' Adventures of Hulk vs. Wolverine. *I'll return for revenge in the Jeffrey & Friends are Home Alone ''trilogy and the ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones ''saga. From then on, I will become one of Jeffrey's deadliest enemies. *I sometimes team up with Scroop. Just like the SpongeBob & Friends Adventures series. Not bad, right? *I also happen to team up with some guy who has some sort of outfit just like mine named Slade. *I'll become Aaron's enemy in Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya. *I'll even become Arik's enemy in ''Arik Meets The Next Avengers. *I work as one of the right-hand men for my boss' kid Anubis. *Just to be clear, I'm also an anti-hero. So you might say I'm both a good guy and bad guy. *I like Bea Arthur (I named my trusty Twin Katanas after her) *I am played by Ryan Reynolds (One of my Favourites), Will Fredile (Rip off 2099 Batman) and Nolan North (Still great guy) Gallery: The deadpool.jpg|This is me from web-head's show called "Ultimate Spider-Man". Or, should I rename it... "Ultimate Deadpool"! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Possible allies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Swordsmen Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Idiots Category:Shooters Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:The Freedom Fighter's Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney villains Category:Xion's enemies Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Narrators Category:Neutral characters Category:Team Stark Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Temporary allies Category:Poncho's Adventures Allies Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Sunset's allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies